


Castelia Reaper

by psychicfiredemoness



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Carolina Reaper, Galar sQuad Shipping, Humor, Multi, OT4, Short One Shot, The boys are idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27476311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychicfiredemoness/pseuds/psychicfiredemoness
Summary: Leon, Raihan, Nessa, and Sonia decide to do a bit of shopping at the Stow-on-Side market. Unfortunately, this leads to both the boys eating an infamously hot pepper.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan, Dande | Leon/Rurina | Nessa, Dande | Leon/Sonia, Dande | Leon/Sonia/Rurina | Nessa/Kibana | Raihan, Kibana | Raihan/Rurina | Nessa, Rurina | Nessa/Sonia
Comments: 16
Kudos: 28





	Castelia Reaper

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno if anyone is familiar with the "One Chip Challenge" involving eating a single Carolina Reaper flavored chip. But one of my friends did this and suffered and it inspired me to write this. It's short and stupid but I hope you enjoy. :3

It was a rare moment of relaxation. The League’s season was over and all that mess about the Darkest Day had finally been cleared up. The normalcy of browsing the stalls of Stow-on-Side’s outdoor market seemed out of place after everything that had happened, no matter how welcome the change was.

“Didn’t expect to run into you here,” Raihan grinned making his way to the familiar face. Nessa and Sonia were both looking at the handicraft jewelry, the latter’s hand firmly gripping Leon’s so he wouldn’t wander off and find a way to get lost in the tiny market; they wouldn’t miss Raihan for a minute or two.

Piers didn’t move. He didn’t even look up when Raihan approached him, his pale gaze fixed on something several meters down the row of stalls. “What do you want?” He asked still staring. Raihan followed the tired man’s harsh stare.

He couldn’t help but snigger when he realized what was going on. Marnie was several meters down the way and enjoying a bit of shopping with some friends, and she was standing perhaps a _bit_ too close to Victor for her brother’s comfort.

Raihan slung an arm about Piers’ thin shoulders. “They grow up fast, right?” He was immediately shrugged off, Piers’ laser focus never faltering.

“Sod off, Rai,” he snapped.

Undeterred, Raihan’s grin slowly spread across his face. In a booming voice he called out, “Good morning, Marnie! Doing a bit of shopping?”

He could almost feel the soul leave Piers when Marnie and the other teens turned. Her glare was so sharp it could have cut through a Shuckle. She grabbed Victor’s arm while maintaining the deathly stare and dragged him off and out of sight towards another row of merchandise.

Piers quickly turned on Raihan, whipping him with long hair, and punched Raihan as hard as he could in stomach. The dragon-tamer was unphased by the attack. It probably hurt Piers’ hand more than anything, the punk angrily sauntering off with his fist held close to his stomach as though to shelter it from further damage, self-inflicted or otherwise.

Pleased with the mischief, Raihan returned to his partners. They were all gathered around a foldable table laden with little baskets that were filled with every variety of pepper that he could imagine, and several he had never seen before.

“What do we have here?” he asked sliding between Nessa and Leon, giving her a little peck and letting his arms slide around both their waists.

“You like spicy things right, Rai?” Leon asked looking over the produce. “Should we get some?”

“Oh, but these go _beyond_ spicy!” The proprietor told them in a heavy Unovan accent. “What you’re looking at there is infamous Castelia Reaper! Hottest pepper in the entire world!” He boasted confidently as he gestured to the little pepper. It was tiny and round with waxy red skin and wickedly pointed tip. It didn’t look so bad.

Raihan had heard of other people eating these, or anything even flavored with it, and immediately regretting their decision. It had become something of an internet sensation of late and he would admit, he was curious. Maybe he should make a reaction video, that was sure to nab him some views.

“How hot is it?” Sonia asked scrutinizing the little pepper.

“It’s like kissing a Magmar,” laughed the man.

Raihan chuckled and added, “With or without tongue?” It couldn’t be as bad as everyone made it out to be. It was just a pepper after all, and it was so small.

“What do you say, Champ? I dare you to eat one,” Raihan goaded taking a pepper by the stem a lifting it up to him.

“I don’t know…” Leon sounded unsure as he looked between Sonia and Nessa. They were both shaking their heads with ardent disapproval.

“I’ll do it if you do,” Raihan pressed taking another, smaller pepper.

Leon looked like he was staring to bend.

Another voice interrupted them, irritated and raspy. “I’ll give you both a dollar,” Piers said as he joined the group.

“Can’t argue with that,” Raihan chortled and bit the pepper off at the stem. He handed the payment over as he chewed, Leon boldly leaning in and eating the pepper from Raihan’s fingers.

It wasn’t bad at all, Raihan thought as he swallowed and showed Leon his empty mouth. Heat suddenly started to prickle at his tongue and quickly turned into a thousand needles sharply stabbing his mouth, fire erupting in his throat. Leon’s face quickly turned red and both men started to gasp for breath.

“You two are idiots,” Nessa commented trying to hide her laugh. After all they had done this to themselves.

Raihan barely heard her over the pain. His lips were on fire, his eyes had started to water and his stomach churned at the lava searing him from the inside.

Leon was taking huge breaths of air to try and cool his mouth, the tears already streaming down his face. Sonia was the only reasonable one, offering him a bottle of water from her purse. He drank it in record time.

“It’s not helping!” Leon howled, resorting to fanning the tongue lolling out of his mouth.

“What was that thing!?” Raihan cried losing his normally cool composure as he dug in Sonia’s bag for the other bottle he knew was there.

“I warned you boys,” chided the vendor.

“I think it’s great,” the glee was clear in Piers’ voice as his phone recorded their pain.

“Fuck off!” Raihan wheezed struggling to uncap the water bottle. Nessa took it from him to assist.

“We should get them back home,” Nessa advised rubbing long lines down Raihan’s back though it did nothing to sooth his pain.

“Get them some milk or yogurt, they’ll be fine in a few hours,” the vendor told them. “And nothing even _remotely_ spicy for a while. Their stomachs have to heal from this.”

Raihan’s guts twist and turned, and he couldn’t keep it in any longer. He bent and vomited the poison upon the ground and onto his own feet. He didn’t think he had ever felt sicker in his life. How could Leon be fairing any better than him?

He looked up to see the man sweating and clutching his stomach with both arms; Leon threw up a second later and remained hunched over the ground with a pitiful groan.

“You two…” Sonia was too sympathetic to scold them just yet as she lifted Leon’s sweaty hair from his neck and blew cool air against his skin. “You need to start using your heads more.”

“I didn’t think it would be so bad,” Leon admitted with a whimper and a gag.

A knife was still twisting in Raihan’s guts when Piers approached him. The lanky man took out his wallet, removed a single dollar and ripped it in half. He threw the halves at both Raihan and Leon.

“Hope it was worth it,” he said before striding away.


End file.
